Corki Chang
Corki Chang is one of the main protagonists in Make It Pop. Having been home-schooled her entire life, Corki's new to the "socializing in a school environment" thing. She can speak Mandarin Chinese and is incredibly smart and musically gifted. Her inexperience in going to school with others frustrates her new roommates in many ways, but they love her all the same. Raised by a wealthy single father, Corki values her privacy and feels pressure to impress him. That is revealed in the first episode when calling her father and saying she will do well. However, she wants to be a regular teenager, so she's constantly at odds with herself and how to navigate these opposing worlds. Despite her inner turmoil, Corki is the perfect addition to XO-IQ. Her background in singing and classical violin truly elevates the band on every level. Her roommates are Sun Hi and Jodi. She is shown to be the smartest out of the members of XO-IQ. She is portrayed by Erika Tham. In half of the season, Corki is revealed to be the masked girl so she everyone knows that she is not good at music. Personality Corki is very smart and clever. She is one who usually uses her brain when solving problems, in contrast to Sun Hi, who thinks and acts first. She is shown to be a very intelligent student in Mackendrick Prep, as shown when she says intelligent things that others cannot understand. Although Corki is very smart, sweet, and mysterious, she's still got some learning to do when it comes to being a teenager. Privately tutored until arriving at Mackendrick Prep, she isn't prepared for typical teen experiences, like crushes, school dances, concerts or anything else unexpected. She also seems to be quite camera shy. But as the series goes on, she starts to learn more and more about school life, and ends up enjoying it with her besties/bandmates in the process. She is also very obedient and faithful to the school rules, going so far to read the entire student rule handbook. Corki is known to be gullible and innocent at times, like when she thought that Valerie and the other cheerleaders liked her (and her friends/band members) and were nice. She is also known to be easily swayed and influenced by others, as shown when Valerie and the other cheerleaders persuaded her to join their group and become like them in less than a week. Corki is one who likes to keep her private details private, for numerous reasons, those which have not been revealed in the show so far. She is one who will go to many lengths to conceal her identity and personal details. To her other band members/friends, she is very mysterious, and someone who likes to be in the shadow instead of the spotlight. Nevertheless, they accept her as their best friend, but can't help wondering what her personal life is like and what secrets she is hiding. Not much is known about Corki's outside life, but in the first episode, she is shown to have an overbearing father who wants to make sure she 'does well'. In many episodes on several occasions, Corki has mentioned her father by saying that he would disapprove of something, or saying that she needs to call him. She also seems to be very special in the school, as she was escorted by bodyguards after the school day in Rumors & Roommates for unknown reasons. Starting from episode 5 and onward, Corki is shown to be wearing a mask when she is preforming at the roller rink in fear that people will know who she is, and that it might affect her personal life, which may or may not involve her father. She wears it, hoping that no one will know her identity, and she can keep her personal life secret. But unfortunately, she becomes a big hit, nicknamed by the students, "Masked Girl" and is soon the instant subject of gossip in the school, with almost everyone speculating and wanting to find out who the mysterious masked girl is behind the mask. She becomes so famous that her face even comes up in the school newspaper headline, the title as, "Masked Girl Sells Out Roller Rink". Even then, she tries keeping her identity concealed from others, especially Jared Anderson, who is Masked Girl's #1 fan, much to Corki's dismay. Corki is occasionally seen talking with Jared Anderson, who seems to be a good friend of hers, and seems to have a crush on him, calling Jared kind in episode 2, Duet, and sighing his name dreamily after entering her bedroom in episode 6, Popular. This theory is eventually confirmed in episode 7, The Situation, when she tells Jared, grinning from ear to ear, that she likes his outfit and thinks everything is 'perfect', and when she is troubled, internally arguing with herself if she should reveal her identity as Masked Girl to Jared, and if he will still like her or even like LIKE her, or not like her if he knows, as Jared is shown to be intrigued with Masked Girl, even wearing a shirt with a mask and the words 'Masked Girl' on it. Corki is very talented, as shown to be a very good violinist, learning how to play since she was 4 years old, and playing a lovely melody in Duet and being praised by Jared soon after she finishes. She has also played the violin in the music video Spotlightz in Rumors and Roommates, playing in the music background. Corki is also shown to be skilled in understanding charades, understanding Sun Hi's gestures and movements when she had just lost her voice in episode 5. Appearance Corki is an Asian-American teenage girl. She has dark brown eyes and long, straight brown hair that goes all the way to the middle of her back. Sometimes, she is seen wearing a red and black headband, a blue clip on the left side of her head, or nothing at all. At times, she is seen having curls in her hair. Unlike her bandmates/besties, Corki does not have any highlights in her hair. At nighttime, she is seen wearing a ponytail and a blue/green nightgown. Her usual appearance is wearing collared shirts, skirts, flats, and tights, which gives her the impression that she is someone who is sweet and smart, and dresses modestly. Relationships Sun Hi (Best Friend) Sun Hi and Corki were at first enemies. Their personalities were complete opposites (Sun Hi was more crazier and less smarter than Corki, who was more intellectual and formal than she was). Sun Hi's dream of being a famous pop star and being known around the world conflicted with Corki's desire to be less known and to keep personal details and life private. Sun Hi also tried to meddle with Corki's life and find out her secrets, which led to Corki getting annoyed, frustrated, and angry at Sun Hi for 'not respecting her privacy' and 'giving her personal space'. Corki did not want to join Sun Hi's band at first, because she thought that it would meddle with her privacy and make her well known around the internet, which once actually did happen when Sun Hi shared the music video Spotlightz to the 'Sun Hi Nation', otherwise known as her fans. They ended up getting into a fight in the third episode, but eventually reconciled, learning to accept each other's differences and become friends/bandmates. They are currently roommates at Mackendrick Prep, alongside Jodi, another bandmate/friend of theirs. Although they are complete opposites, and quarrel and disagree a lot, they both care for each other deep inside and are true friends, loyal to each other until the end. Jodi (Best Friend) Jodi and Corki's relationship is much more friendlier than Sun Hi and Corki's. Jodi understands Corki more, and they are not complete opposites, personality-wise. Jodi and Corki often come together when troubled, and get along like normal friends do. At first, Jodi was the middle ground in the conflict between Corki and Sun Hi, posing as a messenger to Corki and Sun Hi to communicate to each other, but in the end, she made them friends again. They are currently roommates/friends at Mackendrick Prep, alongside Sun Hi, and are also in a pop group together. Caleb (Best Friend) Caleb and Corki's relationship is not really direct and friendli-ish as Sun Hi's and Jodi's. They have never had a direct conversation with each other, often seeing each other in rehearsals at the roller rink with her friends, but are still friendly to each other all the same. They are classified as acquaintances instead of friends, and are in a pop group together. Corki met Caleb in Duet. Jared (Friend/Crush/Future Boyfriend) Corki has a crush on Jared. Jared and Corki will become boyfriend and girlfriend in one of the Make It Pop episodes. They first met in Duet, when Corki bumps into Jared. They shook hands and met for the first time. Jared asked Corki to the Homecoming Dance, which she accepts. They had their almost first kiss in Homecoming. Quotes Trivia *She is the only main female character to not have highlights in her hair. *She started playing violin when she was 4 years old. *She does everything that she is told to do. *She took dance when she was young, revealed in Stolen Moves. *She used to wear a mask while performing with XO-IQ, and went under the alias of "Masked Girl". *She can speak Latin, 5 romance languages and can communicate with a rare species of Chinese Dolphin. *She won charades competitions 5 years in a row. *She doesn't wear a mask anymore when performing with XO-IQ, since mostly the whole school found out she is Masked Girl, revealed in The Campaign. *She acted like Heather and Valerie in Popular. Videos Gallery Category:Females Category:XO-IQ Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Protagonists